Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XX
Obudziło ją szczekanie psów. Otworzywszy oczy ujrzała w dali przed sobą dąb wielki, cienisty, zagrodę i żuraw studzienny. Wnet zbudziła towarzysza. – Mości panie, zbudź się waszmość! Zagłoba otworzył oczy. – A to co? A my gdzie przyjechali? – Nie wiem. – Czekajże wasanna. To jest zimownik kozacki. – Tak i mnie się widzi. – Pewnie tu czabanowie mieszkają. Niezbyt miła kompania. Czego te psy ujadają, żeby ich wilcy ujedli! Widać konie i ludzi pod zagrodą. Nie ma rady, trzeba zajechać, żeby nie ścigali, jak ominiem. Musiałaś i waćpanna się zdrzemnąć. – Tak jest. – Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery konie osiodłane–czterech ludzi pod zagrodą. No, niewielka potęga. Tak jest, to czabanowie. Coś żywo rozprawiają. Hej tam, ludzie! a bywaj no tu! Czterech Kozaków zbliżyło się natychmiast. Byli to istotnie czabanowie od koni, czyli koniuchowie, którzy latem stad wśród stepów pilnowali. Pan Zagłoba zauważył natychmiast, że jeden z nich miał tylko szablę i piszczel, trzej inni zbrojni byli w szczęki końskie poprzywiązywane do kijów, ale wiedział i to także, że tacy koniuchowie bywają to ludzie dzicy i często dla podróżnych niebezpieczni. Jakoż wszyscy czterej zbliżywszy się poglądali spode łba na przybyłych. W brązowych twarzach ich nie było najmniejszego śladu życzliwości. – Czego chcecie? – pytali nie zdejmując czapek. – Sława Bohu – rzekł pan Zagłoba. – Na wiki wikiw. Czego chcecie? – A daleko do Syrowatej? – Nie znajem nikakij Syrowatej. – A ówże zimownik jak się zwie? – Huśla. – Dajcie no koniom wody. – Nie ma wody, wyschła. A wy skąd jedziecie? – Z Kriwoj Rudy. – A dokąd? – Do Czehryna. Czabanowie spojrzeli po sobie. Jeden z nich, czarny jak żuk i kosooki, począł wpatrywać się w pana Zagłobę, wreszcie rzekł: – A czego wy z gościńca zjechali? – Bo upał. Kosooki położył rękę na lejcach pana Zagłoby. – Zleź no, panku, z konia. Do Czehryna nie masz po co jechać. – I czemuż to? – spytał spokojnie pan Zagłoba. – A widzisz ty tego mołojca? – rzekł kosooki ukazując jednego z czabanów. – Widzę. – On z Czehryna prijichaw. Tam Lachiw riżut. – A wiesz ty, chłopie, kto do Czehryna za nami jedzie? – Kto takij? – Kniaź Jarema! Zuchwałe twarze czabanów spokorniały w jednej chwili. Wszyscy jakby na komendę poodkrywali głowy. – A wiecie wy, chamy – mówił dalej pan Zagłoba – co Lachy robią z takimi, co riżut? Oni takich wiszajut! A wiecie, ile kniaź Jarema wojska prowadzi? a wiecie, że on nie dalej, jak pół mili stąd? A co, psie dusze? Dudy w miech? Jak to wy nas tu przyjęli? Studnia wam wyschła? wody dla koni nie macie? A, basałyki! a, kobyle dzieci! pokażę ja wam! – Ne serdyteś, pane! Studnia wyschła. My sami do Kahamliku jeździm poić i wodę dla siebie nosimy. – A, skurczybyki! – Prostyte, pane. Studnia wyschła. Każecie, to skoczym po wodę. – Obejdzie się bez was, sam pojadę z pachołkiem. Gdzie tu Kahamlik? – spytał groźnie. – Ot, dwie staje stąd! – rzekł kosooki pokazując na pas zarośli. – A do gościńca czy tędy muszę wracać, czy brzegiem dojedzie? – Dojedzie, pane. Milę stąd rzeka do gościńca skręca. – Pachołek, ruszaj przodem! – rzekł pan Zagłoba zwracając się do Heleny. Mniemany pachołek skręcił konia na miejscu i poskoczył. – Słuchać! – rzekł Zagłoba zwracając się do chłopów. – Jeśli tu podjazd przyjdzie, powiedzieć, żem brzegiem do gościńca pojechał. – Dobrze, pane. W kwadrans później Zagłoba jechał znów obok Heleny. – W porę im księcia wojewodę wymyśliłem – rzekł przymrużając oko pokryte bielmem. – Będą teraz siedzieli cały dzień i czekali podjazdu. Drżączka ich porwała na samo imię książęce. – Widzę, że waszmość tak obrotny masz dowcip, iż z każdej biedy ratować się potrafisz – rzekła Helena – i Bogu dziękuję, że mi zesłał takiego opiekuna. Szlachcicowi poszły po sercu te słowa, uśmiechnął się, ręką brodę pogładził i rzekł: – A co? ma Zagłoba głowę na karku? Chytrym jak Ulisses i to muszę waćpannie powiedzieć, iż gdyby nie ta chytrość, dawno by mnie krucy zdziobali. Ale cóż robić? trzeba się ratować. Oni w bliskość księcia snadnie uwierzyli, boć to jest prawdziwa rzecz, że dziś, jutro on się w tych stronach zjawi z mieczem ognistym jak archanioł. A żeby tak i Bohuna po drodze gdzie rozcisnął, ofiarowałbym się boso do Częstochowy. Choćby też byli oni czabanowie i nie uwierzyli, samo przypomnienie mocy książęcej wystarczało, by ich od napaści na nasze zdrowie powstrzymać. Wszelako powiem waćpannie, że zuchwałość ich niedobre to dla nas signum, bo to znaczy, że już się tu chłopstwo o wiktoriach Chmielnickiego zwiedziało i coraz się będzie stawać zuchwalsze. Musimy teraz pustek się trzymać i do wsiów mało zaglądać, bo niebezpiecznie. Dajże Boże jak najprędzej księcia wojewodę, bośmy się w taką matnię dostali, że jakom żyw, gorszej trudno wymyślić. Trwoga znów ogarnęła Helenę, pragnąc więc wydobyć jakie słowo nadziei z ust pana Zagłoby, rzekła: – Już ja teraz ufam, że waszmość i siebie, i mnie ocalisz. – To się rozumie – odpowiedział stary wyga – głowa od tego, żeby o skórze myślała. A waćpannę takem już polubił, że za nią jako za własną córką będę obstawał. Najgorsze tylko to, że prawdę rzekłszy, sami nie wiemy, gdzie uciekać, boć i ta Zołotonosza niezbyt to pewne asilum. – To wiem na pewno, że bracia są w Zołotonoszy. – Są albo ich nie ma, bo mogli wyjechać, a do Rozłogów pewnie nie tądrogą, którą my jedziemy, wracają. Więcej ja liczę na tamtejsze prezydium. Żeby tak choć z pół chorągiewki albo z pół regimenciku w zameczku! Ale ot i Kahamlik. Tymczasem przynajmniej oczerety pod bokiem. Przeprawimy się na drugą stronę i zamiast z biegiem ku gościńcowi ciągnąć, pociągniemy w górę, żeby ślad pomylić. Prawda, że zbliżymy się do Rozłogów, ale nie bardzo... – Zbliżymy się do Browarków – rzekła Helena – przez które do Zołotonoszy się jedzie. – To i lepiej. Stój no waćpanna. Napoili konie. Następnie pan Zagłoba zostawiwszy Helenę dobrze ukrytą w zaroślach pojechał wyszukać brodu, który znalazł z łatwością, bo leżał o kilkadziesiąt zaledwie kroków od miejsca, do którego przyjechali. Właśnie tamtędy owi czabanowie przepędzali konie na drugą stronę rzeki, która zresztą cała była dość płytka, jeno brzegi miała mało dostępne, bo zarosłe i błotniste. Przeprawiwszy się tedy na drugą stronę, ruszyli śpiesznie w górę rzeki i jechali bez wytchnienia aż do nocy. Droga była ciężka, bo do Kahamliku wpadało mnóstwo strumieni, które rozlewając się szerzej przy ujściach, tworzyły tu i owdzie trzęsawice i topieliska. Trzeba było co chwila wyszukiwać brodów lub przedzierać się przez zarośla trudne do przebycia dla jezdnych. Konie pomęczyły się okrutnie i zaledwie wlokły za sobą nogi. Chwilami zapadały tak, że Zagłobie zdawało się, iż nie wylezą już więcej. Na koniec wydostali się na wysoki, suchy brzeg, porosły dębiną. Ale już też noc była głęboka i ciemna bardzo. Dalsza podróż stała się niepodobieństwem, bo w ciemnościach można było trafić na chłonące bagna i zginąć, więc pan Zagłoba postanowił czekać ranka. Rozsiodłał konie, popętał je i puścił na pastwisko, po czym jął zbierać liście, wymościł z nich posłanie, zasłał czaprakami i okrywszy burką rzekł do Heleny: – Połóż się waćpanna i śpij, bo nie masz nic lepszego do zrobienia. Rosa ci oczki przemyje, to i dobrze. Ja też przyłożę głowę do terlicy, bo już kości nie czuję w sobie. Ognia nie będziem palili, gdyż światło by nam tu jakich czabanów ściągnęło. Noc krótka, świtaniem ruszymy dalej. Śpij waćpanna spokojnie. Nakluczyliśmy jak zające, niewiele po prawdzie drogi zrobiwszy, ale też takeśmy zatarli za sobą ślady, że zje diabła, kto nas odnajdzie. Dobranoc waćpannie! – Dobranoc waćpanu! Smukły kozaczek ukląkł i modlił się długo, podnosząc oczy do gwiazd, a pan Zagłoba wziął na plecy terlicę i poniósł ją nieco opodal, gdzie sobie upatrzył miejsce do spania. Brzeg dobrze był wybrany do noclegu, bo wysoki i suchy, zatem bez komarów. Gęste liście dębów mogły stanowić niezłą ochronę od deszczu. Helena długo nie mogła zasnąć. Wypadki ubiegłej nocy stanęły jej zaraz jako żywe w pamięci, z ciemności wychyliły się twarze pomordowanych: stryjny i braci. Zdawało się jej, że jest razem z ich trupami w owej sieni zamknięta i że do tej sieni zaraz wejdzie Bohun. Widziała jego oblicze wybladłe i sobole brwi czarne, bólem ściągnięte, i oczy w siebie utkwione. Trwoga ogarnęła ją niewymowna. A nuż nagle w tych ciemnościach, które ją otaczają, ujrzy naprawdę dwoje świecących oczu... Księżyc przelotem wyjrzał zza chmur, pobielił garścią promieni dąbrowę i ponadawał fantastyczne kształty pniom i gałęziom. Derkacze ozwały się po łąkach, przepiórki na stepach; czasem dochodziły jakieś dziwne, dalekie odgłosy ptaków czy zwierząt nocnych. Bliżej prychały konie, które gryząc trawę i skacząc w pętach, oddalały się coraz więcej od śpiących. Ale te wszystkie głosy uspokajały Helenę, bo rozpraszały fantastyczne widzenia i przenosiły ją w rzeczywistość; mówiły jej, że ta sień, która ciągle stawała jej przed oczyma, i te trupy krewnych, i ten Bohun blady, z zemstą w oczach, to złuda zmysłów, urojenie strachu, nic więcej. Przed kilku dniami myśl o takiej nocy pod gołym niebem, w pustyni, przerażałaby ją śmiertelnie; dziś musiała sobie przypominać, że istotnie jest nad Kahamlikiem, daleko od swej komnaty dziewiczej, aby się uspokoić. Grały jej tedy do snu derkacze i przepiórki, migotały gwiazdy, gdy powiew poruszył gałęzie, brzęczały chrząszcze na dębowych liściach – i usnęła wreszcie. Ale noce w pustyni mają także swoje niespodzianki. Szaro już było, gdy uszu jej doszły z dala jakieś straszne głosy, jakieś harkotania, wycia, chrapania, później kwik tak bolesny i przeraźliwy, że krew ścięła się w jej żyłach. Zerwała się na równe nogi okryta zimnym potem, przerażona i nie wiedząca, co czynić. Nagle w oczach jej mignął Zagłoba, który leciał bez czapki w stronę tych głosów, z pistoletami w ręku. Po chwili rozległ się jego głos: „U–ha! u–ha! siromacha!” – huknął wystrzał i wszystko umilkło. Helenie zdawało się, że wieki czeka; na koniec przecie poniżej brzegu usłyszała znów Zagłobę. – A żeby was psi pojedli! żeby was ze skóry obdarto! żeby was Żydzi na kołnierzach nosili! W głosie Zagłoby brzmiała prawdziwa desperacja. – Mości panie, co się stało? – pytała dziewczyna. – Wilcy konie porżnęli. – Jezus Maria! oba? – Jeden zarżnięty, drugi skaleczon tak, że stajania nie ujdzie. W nocy odeszły nie dalej, jak trzysta kroków i już po nich. – Cóż teraz poczniem? – Co poczniem? Wystrużemy sobie kije i siądziemy na nie. Czyja wiem, co poczniem? Ot, czysta desperacja! Mówię waćpannie, że diabeł wyraźnie zawziął się na nas – co i nic dziwnego, bo musi on być Bohunowi przyjacielem albo zgoła krewnym. Co poczniem? Jeśli wiem, to niech się w konia zmienię, przynajmniej waćpanna będziesz miała na czym jechać. Szelmą jestem, jeśli kiedy byłem w podobnej imprezie. – Pójdziemy pieszą... – Dobrze to waćpannie przy jej dwudziestu leciech, ale nie mnie przy mojej cyrkumferencji chłopską modą podróżować. Choć i to źle mówię, bo tu lada chłop na szkapę się zdobędzie, a psi tylko chodzą na piechotę. Czysta desperacja, jak mnie Bóg miły. Jużci, nie będziem tu siedzieć, tylko pójdziemy, ale kiedy zajdziemy do onej Zołotonoszy? – nie wiem. Jeśli uciekać nawet i na koniu niemiło, to na piechotę ostatnia rzecz. Tedy przygodziło się już nam, co się mogło najgorszego przygodzić. Kulbaki musimy zostawić, a co do gęby włożyć, to na własnym karku dźwigać. – Nie pozwolę ja na to, abyś waćpan sam dźwigał, a co będzie trzeba, to i ja też poniosę. Zagłoba udobruchał się widząc takową determinację dziewczyny. – Moja mościa panno – rzekł – a toż chyba byłbym Turkiem albo poganinem, gdybym na to pozwolił! Nie do dźwigania to te bieluchne rączki, nie do dźwigania te strzeliste pleczyki. Jakoś Bóg da, że i sam poradzę, jeno wypoczywać często muszę, bo nadtom był zawsze wstrzemięźliwy w jedle i napoju, od czego mam teraz dech krótki. Weźmiemy czapraki do spania i żywności trochę, a zresztą niewiele już jej zostanie licząc, że zaraz trzeba się dobrze pokrzepić. Jakoż zabrali się do posiłku, przy którym pan Zagłoba porzuciwszy swą zachwalaną wstrzemięźliwość starał się o dech długi. Koło południa przyszli nad bród, którym widocznie od czasu do czasu przejeżdżali ludzie i wozy, bo po obu brzegach były ślady kół i kopyt końskich. – Może to droga do Zołotonoszy? – rzekła Helena. – Ba, nie ma się kogo spytać. Ledwie pan Zagłoba skończył mówić, gdy z oddali doszedł ich uszu głos ludzki. – Czekaj waćpanna, ukryjmy się – szepnął Zagłoba. Głos zbliżał się coraz bardziej. – Widzisz co waćpan? – spytała Helena. – Widzę. – Kto się zbliża? – Dziad–ślepiec z lirą. Wyrostek go prowadzi. Teraz buty zdejmują. Przejdą ku nam przez rzekę. Po chwili pluskanie wody oznajmiło, że istotnie przechodzą. Zagłoba wraz z Heleną wyszli z ukrycia. – Sława Bohu ! – rzekł głośno szlachcic. – Na wiki wikiw – odpowiedział dziad. – A kto tam jest? – Chrześcijanie. Nie bój się, dziadu, naści ortę. – Szczob wam światyj Mikołaj daw zdorowla i szczastje. – A skąd, dziadu, idziecie? – Z Browarków. – A ta droga dokąd prowadzi? – Do chutoriw, pane, do seła... – A do Zołotonoszy nią dojdzie? – Można, pane. – Dawnoście wyszli z Browarków? – Wczoraj rano, pane. – A w Rozłogach byliście? – Byli. Ale powiadają, że tam łycary prijszli, szczo bitwa buła. – Któż to powiadał? – W Browarkach powiadali. Tam jeden z kniaziowej czeladzi przyjechał, a co powiadał, strach! – A wyście go nie widzieli? – Ja, pane, nikogo nie widzę, ja ślepy. – A ówże wyrostek? – On widzi, ale on niemowa, ja jeden jego rozumiem. – Daleko też stad do Rozłogów, bo my tam właśnie idziemy? – Oj! daleko! – Więc powiadacie, żeście byli w Rozłogach? – Byli, pane. – Tak? – rzekł pan Zagłoba i nagle chwycił za kark wyrostka. – Ha, łotry, złodzieje, łajdaki, na przeszpiegi chodzicie, chłopów do buntu podmawiacie! Hej, Fedor, Olesza, Maksym, brać ich, obedrzeć do naga i powiesić albo utopić! Bij ich, to buntownicy, szpiegi, bij, zabijaj! Począł szarpać wyrostka i potrząsać nim silnie, i krzyczeć coraz głośniej. Dziad rzucił się na kolana prosząc o miłosierdzie, wyrostek wydawał przeraźliwe głosy właściwe niemowom, a Helena spoglądała ze zduminiem na ową napaść. – Co waćpan robisz? – pytała nie wierząc własnym oczom. Ale pan Zagłoba wrzeszczał, przeklinał, poruszał całe piekło, wzywał wszystkich nieszczęść, klęsk, chorób – groził wszelkimi rodzajami mąk i śmierci. Kniaziówna myślała, że mu się rozum pomieszał. – Umykaj! – wołał na nią – nie przystoi ci patrzyć na to, co się tu stanie, umykaj, mówię. Nagle zwrócił się do dziada: – Zdejmuj przyodziewek, capie, a nie, to cię tu potnę na sztuki. I obaliwszy wyrostka na ziemię począł go własnymi rękami obdzierać. Dziad, przerażony, zrzucił co prędzej lirę, torbę i świtkę. – Zdziewaj wszystko!... bogdaj cię zabito! – wrzeszczał Zagłoba. Dziad począł ściągać koszulę. Kniaziówna widząc, na co się zanosi, oddaliła się śpiesznie, aby swej skromności widokiem nagich członków nie obrazić, a za uciekającą goniły jeszcze przekleństwa Zagłoby. Oddaliwszy się znacznie, zatrzymała się nie wiedząc sama, co począć. W pobliżu leżał pień obalonego przez wichry drzewa, siadła więc na nim i czekała. Do uszu jej dochodziły wrzaski niemowy, jęki dziada i warchoł czyniony przez pana Zagłobę. Wreszcie umilkło wszystko. Słychać było tylko świergotanie ptaków i szmer liści. Po chwili dało się słyszeć sapanie i ciężki chód ludzki. Był to pan Zagłoba. Na ramieniu niósł przyodziewek zdarty z dziada i pacholęcia, w ręku dwie pary butów i lirę. Zbliżywszy się począł mrugać swoim zdrowym okiem, uśmiechać się i sapać. Widocznie był w doskonałym humorze. – Żaden woźny w trybunale nie nakrzyczy się tak, jakom się ja nakrzyczał! – rzekł. – Ażem ochrypł. Ale mam, czegom chciał. Wypuściłem ich nagich, jak ich matka porodziła. Jeśli mnie sułtan nie zrobi baszą albo hospodarem wołoskim, to jest niewdzięcznikiem, gdyż przysporzyłem dwóch tureckich świętych. O łajdaki! prosili, by im też choć koszule zostawić! Alem im rzekł, iż dość powinni być wdzięczni, że ich przy żywocie zostawiam. A zobacz no waćpanna. Wszystko nowe, i świty, i buty, i koszule. Maż tu być porządek w tej Rzeczypospolitej, gdy chamstwo tak zbytkownie się ubiera? Ale oni byli na odpuście w Browarkach, gdzie niemało zebrali grosiwa, toż sobie kupili wszystko nowe na jarmarku. Niejeden szlachcic tyle nie wyorze w tym kraju, ile dziad wyżebrze. Odtąd porzucam rycerskie rzemiosło, a będę dziadów na gościńcach obdzierał, bo widzę, że eo modo prędzej do fortuny dojść można. – Ale na jakiż pożytek waćpan to uczyniłeś? – pytała Helena. – Na jaki pożytek? Waćpanna tego nie rozumiesz? tedy poczekaj trochę, zaraz się ów pożytek widocznie waćpannie ukaże. To rzekłszy wziął połowę zdartego przyodziewku i oddalił się w krze zarastające brzegi. Po niejakim czasie w krzach ozwały się dźwięki liry, a następnie ukazał się... już nie pan Zagłoba, ale prawdziwy did ukraiński z bielmem na jednym oku, z siwą brodą. Did zbliżył się do Heleny śpiewając ochrypłym głosem: :Sokołe jasnyj, brate mij ridnyj, :Ty wysoko litajesz, :Ty szyroko widajesz. Kniaziówna klasnęła w ręce i po raz pierwszy od ucieczki z Rozłogów uśmiech rozjaśnił jej śliczną twarz. – Gdybym nie wiedziała, że to waćpan, zgoła bym go nie poznała! – A co? – rzekł pan Zagłoba. – Pewnie i na zapusty nie widziałaś waćpanna lepszej maszkary. Przejrzałem się też w Kahamliku i jeślim widział kiedy foremniejszego dziada, niech mnie na własnej torbie powieszą! Na pieśniach też mnie nie zbraknie. Co waćpanna wolisz? Może o Marusi Bohusławce, o Bondariwnie albo o Sierpiahowej śmierci? Mogę i to. Szelmą jestem, jeśli na kawałek chleba między największymi hultajami nie zarobię. – Już teraz rozumiem waszmościów uczynek, dlaczegoś szatki zewlókł z tych biedaków, a to by drogę w przebraniu bezpieczniej odbyć. – Rozumie się – rzecze pan Zagłoba. – Cóż bo waćpanna myślisz? Tu, na Zadnieprzu, lud gorszy niż gdzie indziej i tylko ręka księcia hultajów od swywoli powstrzymuje, a teraz, gdy się zwiedzą o wojnie z Zaporożem i o wiktoriach Chmielnickiego, tedy żadna moc ich od rebelii nie powstrzyma. Widziałaś waćpanna owych czabanów, którzy się już do naszej skóry chcieli zabierać. Jeśli prędko hetmany Chmielnickiego nie zetrą, to za dzień, za dwa cały kraj będzie w ogniu – i jakże ja waćpannę wówczas przez kupy zbuntowanego chłopstwa przeprowadzę? A mielibyśmy wpaść w ich ręce, to lepiej było dla waćpanny w Bohunowych pozostać. – O, nie może to być! Wolę śmierć! – przerwała kniaziówna. – Ja zaś wolę życie, bo śmierć to na raz sztuka, od której się żadnym dowcipem nie wykręcisz. Ale tak myślę, żé Bóg nam zesłał tych dziadów. Takem ich przestraszył, że książę z całym wojskiem blisko, jak i owych czabanów. Będą ze trzy dni od strachu goli w oczeretach siedzieli. A my tymczasem w przebraniu jakoś do Zołotonoszy się przebierzem, znajdziemy braci waćpanny i pomoc – dobrze; nie, to pójdziem dalej, aż do hetmanów, albo na księcia będziem czekać, a wszystko w przezpieczności, bo dziadom od chłopów i od Kozaków żaden strach. Moglibyśmy przez obozy Chmielnickiego zdrowo głowy przenieść. Tylko jednych Tatarów vitare nam należy, bo oni by waćpannę jako pachołka młodego w jasyr wzięli. – To i ja tedy przebrać się muszę? – Tak jest, zrzuć waćpanna z siebie kozaczka, a w wyrostka chłopskiego się przedzierzgnij. Trochęś jak na chamskie dziecko za gładka, ja także na dida, ale to nic. Wiater opali liczko waćpanny, a mnie od chodzenia brzuch spadnie. Wszystką tłustość z siebie wypocę. Gdy mnie Wołosi oko wypalili, myślałem, iż zgoła okrutna przygoda mię nachodzi, a widzę teraz, że mi się to właśnie przyda, bo dziad nie ślepiec byłby podejrzanym. Będziesz mnie waćpanna za rękę prowadzić, a zwij mnie Onufrij, bo takowe jest moje dziadowskie imię. Teraz zaś się przebierz co prędzej, bo nam czas w drogę, która, ile że na piechotę, dłużyć się będzie. Pan Zagłoba odszedł, a Helena wnet jęła się przebierać za dziadowskie pacholę. Wypluskawszy się w rzece, zrzuciła żupanik kozacki, a wdziała świtkę chłopską i kapelusz ze słomy, i sakwy podróżne. Szczęściem, wyrostek ów obdarty przez Zagłobę smukłym był, więc pasowało na nią wszystko dobrze. Zagłoba wróciwszy obejrzał ją uważnie i rzekł: – Mój Boże, niejeden rycerz chętnie by zbył staniku swego, byle go taki pachołek prowadził, a już jednego husarza znam, któren by to na pewno uczynił. Tylko już z tymi włosami trzeba koniecznie coś uczynić. Widziałem ja w Stambule urodziwe pacholęta, ale takiego nie widziałem. – Daj Boże, aby mi na złe nie wyszła gładkość moja! – rzekła Helena. Ale uśmiechała się jednak, bo jej niewieście uszy mile łechtał podziw pana Zagłoby. – Gładkość nigdy na złe nie wychodzi, a ja tego pierwszym przykładem, bo gdy mnie Turcy w Galacie oko wypalili, chcieli wypalić i drugie, gdy mnie żona tamecznego baszy uratowała, a to dla nadzwyczajnej mojej urody, której ostatki możesz jeszcze waćpanna oglądać. – A mówiłeś waćpan, iż to Wołosi mu oczy wypalili? – Bo Wołosi, ale poturczeni i w Galacie u baszy służący. – Przecie waćpanu nawet i tego jednego nie wypalili? – Jeno mi od gorącości żelaza bielmem zaszło. Wszystko to jedno. Cóż tedy waćpanna z warkoczami swymi chcesz uczynić? – A cóż? trzeba obciąć. – A trzeba. Ale jak? – Waćpanową szablą. – Dobrze to szablą głowę uciąć, ale włosy to już nie wiem, quo modo? – Wiesz waćpan co? Siądę ja przy tym zwalonym pniu, a włosy przez pień przełożę, waćpan zaś tniesz i utniesz. Jeno mi głowy nie utnij. – O to się waćpanna nie bój. Nieraz ja knoty u świec po pijanemu obcinałem, samej świecy nie zaciąwszy. Nie uczynię i waćpannie krzywdy, chociaż takowa prezentacja dla mnie pierwsza. Helena siadła koło pnia i rzuciwszy w poprzek swe ogromne, czarne włosy podniosła oczy ku panu Zagłobie. – Gotowam – rzekła – tnij waćpan. I uśmiechała się do niego trochę smutno, bo jej żal było owych włosów, które przy głowie ledwie by w dwie piędzie można ująć. A i panu Zagłobie było jakoś niesporo. Okraczył pień dla lepszego cięcia i mruczał: – Tfu! tfu! wolałbym zostać cyrulikiem i osełedce Kozakom podgalać. Zdaje mi się, żem jest mistrzem i że do katowskiej przystępuję roboty, gdyż wiadomo waćpannie, że oni czarownicom włosy na głowie obcinają, aby zaś diabeł się w nich nie utaił i swoją mocą efektu torturów nie zepsował. Aleś waćpanna nie czarownica, przeto i ten postępek paskudnym mi się wydaje, za który jeśli mi pan Skrzetuski uszu nie obetnie, to mu imparitatem zadam. Dalibóg, że mnie mrowie chodzi po ręku. Zamruż przynajmniej waćpanna oczy. – Już! – rzekła Helena. Pan Zagłoba podniósł się w górę, jakby się na strzemionach do cięcia wznosił. Płytkie żelazo świsnęło w powietrzu i natychmiast długie, czarne sploty zsunęły się po gładkiej korze pnia na ziemię. – Już – rzekł z kolei Zagłoba. Helena podniosła się żywo i natychmiast krótko obcięte włosy rozsypały się czarnym koliskiem koło jej twarzy, na którą biły rumieńce wstydu, bo w owych czasach ucięcie warkocza dziewczynie poczytywano za hańbę wielką, więc była to z jej strony ciężka ofiara, którą z konieczności tylko przenieść mogła. Nawet i łzy pokazały się w jej oczach, a pan Zagłoba, niekontent z siebie, wcale jej nie pocieszał. – Zdaje mi się, żem się na coś bezecnego odważył – rzekł – i powtarzam waćpannie, że pan Skrzetuski, jeżeli jest godnym kawalerem, uszy mi za to obciąć powinien. Ale nie można było inaczej, boćby sexus waćpanny zaraz odgadnięto. Teraz przynajmniej pójdziemy śmiało. Rozpytałem się też dziada o drogę, przyłożywszy mu sztych do gardła. Wedle tego, co powiadał, ujrzymy na stepie trzy dęby, koło których będzie wilczy jar, a wedle jaru droga na Demianówkę ku Zołotonoszy. Mówił, że i czumakowie drogą jeżdżą, będzie się można przysiąść na wozie. Ciężkie my to chwile z waćpanną przeżywamy, które wiecznie wspominać będziem. Teraz ot, trzeba się będzie i z szablami rozstać, bo nie przystoi dziadowi ni jego pacholęciu mieć szlacheckie oznaki przy sobie. Wetknę je pod ten pień; może Bóg da, że kiedyś odnajdę. Dużo wypraw ta szabla widziała i wielkich przewag była przyczyną. Wierzaj mi waćpanna, że dotąd byłbym już regimentarzem, gdyby nie invidia i złość ludzka, która mnie o miłość do gorących napojów posądzała. Tak to zawsze na świecie. W niczym nie masz sprawiedliwości ! Żem nie lazł, jak kto głupi, na zgubę i z męstwem umiałem jako drugi Cunctator łączyć roztropność, tedy pierwszy pan Zaćwilichowski powiadał, że mnie tchórz oblatywał. Dobry on człowiek, ale zły język. Jeszcze niedawno dogryzał mi, żem się z Kozaki bratał, a gdyby nie owo bratanie, pewnie byś waćpanna mocy Bohunowej nie uszła. Tak rozmawiając powtykał pan Zagłoba szable pod pień, nakrył je zielskiem i trawą, następnie przewiesił przez plecy sakwy i teorban, wziął w rękę dziadowski kij sadzony krzemieniami, machnął nim raz i drugi, po czym rzekł: – No, niezłe i to, można jakowemu psu albo i wilkowi świeczki w ślepiach zapalić i zęby porachować. Najgorsze ze wszystkiego, że trzeba iść piechotą, ale nie ma rady! Chodźmy! Poszli. Pacholę czarnowłose przodem, dziad za nim. Dziad mruczał i przeklinał, bo mu było gorąco iść piechotą, chociaż po stepie wiatr przeciągał. Wiatr ten opalał i czynił smagłym lice ślicznego pacholęcia. Wkrótce trafili na jar; na którego dnie biła krynica sącząc swe przeczyste wody do Kahamliku: Koło tego jaru, niedaleko rzeki, rosły na mogile trzy potężne dęby; ku nim zaraz skręcili nasi podróżni. Zaraz też trafili na ślady drogi, która żółciła się na stepie od kwiecia wyrosłego na bydlęcym nawozie. Droga była pusta, ani czumaka na niej, ani mazi, ani siwych wołów wolno idących. Gdzieniegdzie leżały tylko kości bydlęce, porozwłóczone przez wilki i wybielone na słońcu. Podróżni szli ciągle, wypoczywali jeno w dąbrowach cienistych. Czarnowłose pacholę układało się do snu na zielonej murawie, a dziad czuwał. Przechodzili też i przez ruczaje, a gdzie brodu nie było, to go szukali chodząc długo brzegiem. Czasem też dziad przenosił pacholę na ręku z siłą dziwną w człeku, który już chodził po żebranym chlebie. Ale był to barczysty dziad! Tak wlekli się znowu aż do wieczora, aż wreszcie pachołek usiadł przy drodze w lesie dębowym i rzekł: – Już mi i tchu brak, i siły zbyłam. Nie pójdę dalej. Tu się położę i zamrę. Dziad zakłopotał się srodze. – O, to przeklęte pustkowie! – rzekł – ani futora, ani sadyby na drodze, ani żywego człeka. Ale nie możemy tutaj na noc zostawać. Wieczór już zapada, za godzinę ciemno będzie – a posłuchaj jeno waćpanna! Tu dziad umilkł i przez chwilę panowała cisza głęboka. Ale nagle przerwał ją daleki, posępny głos, który zdawał się wychodzić z wnętrzności ziemi, a rzeczywiście wychodził z jaru leżącego niedaleko drogi. – To wilcy – rzekł pan Zagłoba. – Zeszłej nocy mieliśmy konie, to nam konie zjedli, teraz by do nas samych się zabrali. Trzymam ci ja wprawdzie pistolet pod świtką, ale mi prochu nie wiem, czy na dwa razy stanie, a nie chciałbym służyć za marcepan na wilczym weselu. Słyszysz waćpanna – znowu! Wycie istotnie rozległo się znowu i zdawało się bliższym. – Wstawaj, detyno! – rzekł dziad. – A nie możesz iść, to cię poniosę. Cóż robić! Widzę, że zanadto polubiłem waćpannę, ale to pewnie dlatego, że żyjąc w stanie bezżennym, własnych prawych potomków zostawić nie mogłem, a jeśli mam nieprawe, to są bisurmanami, bom w Turczech długo przebywał. Na mnie też kończy się ród Zagłobów herbu Wczele. Waćpanna się starością moją zaopiekujesz, ale teraz wstawaj albo–li siadaj mi na plecy, na barana. – Nogi mi tak ociężały, że już i ruszyć się nie mogę. – A chwaliłaś się waćpanna swoją siłą! Ale cicho no! cicho! Jak mi Bóg miły, tak słyszę szczekanie psów. Tak jest, to psi, nie wilcy. Tedy niedaleko musi być Demianówka, o której mnie dziad powiadał. Chwała bądź Bogu najwyższemu! Jużem myślał, czyby ognia nie napalić od wilków, ale byśmy się pewnie pospali, bośmy oboje znużeni. Tak jest, to psi. Słyszysz? – Chodźmy – rzekła Helena, której nagle sił przybyło. Jakoż zaledwie wyszli z lasu, pokazały się o kilka stajań ognie licznych chat. Dojrzeli także trzy kopułki cerkwi pobite świeżymi gontami, które świeciły jeszcze w pomroce od ostatnich blasków zorzy wieczornej. Szczekanie psów dochodziło coraz wyraźniej. – Tak jest, to Demianówka, nie może być nic innego – rzekł pan Zagłoba. – Dziadów wszędy chętnie przyjmują, może zdarzy się i nocleg, i wieczerza, a może dobrzy ludzie dalej podwiozą. Czekajże waćpanna, to jest książęca wieś, więc pewnie i podstarości w niej mieszka. I spoczniem, i wieści zasięgniem. Książę już musi być w drodze. Może poratowanie prędzej się zdarzy, niż się waćpanna spodziewasz! Ale! pamiętajże, żeś niemowa. Zaczynam już w piętkę gonić, gdyż kazałem ci się zwać Onufrym, a skoro jesteś niemową, nie możesz mnie nijak nazywać. Ja sam będę gadał za ciebie i za siebie, a chwalić Boga, po chłopsku tak dobrze mówię jak i po łacinie. Dalej, dalej! Ot! już i pierwsze chaty niedaleko. Mój Boże! kiedyż się już skończy nasze tułactwo! Żebyśmy choć piwa grzanego mogli dostać, chwaliłbym Pana Boga i za to. Pan Zagłoba umilkł i przez czas niejaki szli cicho koło siebie. Po czym znów mówić począł: – Pamiętajże waćpanna, żeś niemowa. Gdy cię ktoś o co spyta, zaraz mu pokaż na mnie i rzeknij: „Hum, hum, hum! nija, nija!” Waćpanna, uważałem, wiele masz roztropności, a to przecie o naszą skórę chodzi. Chybabyśmy przypadkiem na hetmańskie albo książęce chorągwie trafili, wtedy zaraz ogłosimy, kto jesteśmy, zwłaszcza jeśli się znajdzie oficer grzeczny i pana Skrzetuskiego znajomy. Prawda, żeś to waćpanna pod opieką książęcą, tedy nie masz się czego żołnierzów obawiać. 0! a to co za ogniska tam w dołku buchają? Aha, kują, to kuźnia ! Ale widzę i ludzi przy niej niemało, pójdźmy tam. Istotnie, w rozpadlinie stanowiącej przedsionek jaru stała kuźnia, z której komina sypały się snopy i kłęby złotych iskier, a przez otwarte drzwi i przez liczne dziury wiercone w ścianach buchało jaskrawe światło przesłaniane chwilami przez ciemne postacie kręcące się we wnętrzu. Na zewnątrz, przed kuźnią, widać było także w pomroce nocnej kilkadziesiąt postaci stojących kupkami. Młoty w kuźnicy biły w takt, aż echo rozlegało się dokoła, a odgłos ten mieszał się ze śpiewami przed kuźnią, z gwarem rozmów, ze szczekaniem psów. Widząc to wszystko pan Zagłoba skręcił zaraz w ów jar, zabrząknął w lirę i począł śpiewać: :Ej, tam na hori :Żenci żnut' :A popid horoju, :Popid zełenoju, :Kozaki idut'. Tak śpiewając zbliżył się do gromady ludzi stojących przed kuźnią. Rozejrzał się: byli to chłopi, po większej części pijani. Prawie wszyscy trzymali w ręku drągi. Na niektórych z tych drągów widniały kosy poobsadzane sztorcem i ostrza spis. Kowale w kuźni pracowali właśnie nad wyrobem tych ostrz i odginaniem kos. – Ej, did! did! – poczęto wołać w gromadzie. – Sława Bohu! – rzekł pan Zagłoba. – Na wiki wikiw. – Skażyte ditki, wże je Demianiwka? – Demianiwka. Abo szczo? – Bo mnie po drodze mówili – ciągnął dalej dziad – że tu dobrzy ludzie mieszkają, co dziada przygarną, nakarmią, napoją, przenocują i hroszi dadut. Ja stary, daleką drogę odbył, a chłopiec to już dalej krokiem nie może. On biedny, niemowa, mnie starego prowadzi, bo nie widzę, ślepiec ja nieszczęsny. Bóg was pobłogosławi, dobrzy ludzie, i święty Mikołaj cudotwórca pobłogosławi, i święty Onufrij pobłogosławi. W jednym oku trochę mi światła bożego zostało; a drugie ciemne na wieki; tak z teorbanem chodzę, pieśni śpiewam i żyję jak ptaki, tym co z rąk dobrych ludzi spadnie. – A skąd wy, didu? – Oj, z daleka, z daleka! Ale pozwólcie spocząć, bo widzę, pod kuźnią jest ława. Siadaj i ty, niebożę – mówił dalej, ukazując ławkę Helenie. – My aż znad Ladawy, dobrzy ludzie. Ale z domu dawno, dawno wyszli, a teraz z Browarków, z odpustu idziemy. – A co tam słyszeli dobrego? – pytał stary chłop ? kosą w ręku. – Słyszeli, słyszeli, ale czy co dobrego, nie wiemy. Ludzi tam naschodziło się mnogo. O Chmielnickim mówili, że hetmańskiego syna i jego łycariw zwojował. Słyszeli także, że na ruskim brzegu chłopi na panów się podnoszą. Gromada otoczyła zaraz Zagłobę, który siedząc obok kniaziówny, od czasu do czasu w struny liry uderzał. – To wy, ojcze, słyszeli, że się podnoszą? – A jakże. Nieszczęśliwa bo nasza chłopska dola! – Ale mówią, że koniec będzie? – W Kijowie pismo od Chrysta na ołtarzu znaleźli, że będzie wojna straszna i okrutna i wielkie krwi przelanie na całej Ukrainie. Półkole otaczające ławę, na której siedział pan Zagłoba, ścieśniło się jeszcze bardziej. – Mówicie, że pismo było? – Było, jako żywo! O wojnie, o krwi przelaniu... Ale nie mogę mówić więcej, bo mi staremu, biednemu, w gardle już zaschło. – Macie, ojcze, miarkę gorzałki, a mówcie, coście na świecie słyszeli. Wiemy i my, że dziady wszędy bywają i wszystko znajut. Bywały już u nas, taj kazały, szczo na paniw przyjdzie od Chmiela czarna godzina. No, tak my kosy i spisy kazali sobie robić, aby nie byli ostatni, ale teraz nie wiemy, zaczynac–li już czy pisma od Chmiela czekać. Zagłoba wychylił miarkę, posmakował, potem pomyślał chwilę i rzekł: – A kto wam mówi, że czas zaczynać? – My sami chcemy. – Zaczynać! zaczynać! – ozwały się liczne głosy. – Koły Zaporożci paniw pobyły, tak zaczynać! Kosy i spisy zatrzęsły się w krzepkich rękach i wydały brzęk złowrogi. Potem nastała chwila milczenia, jeno młoty w kuźnicy biły. Przyszli rezunowie czekali, co powie did. Dziad myślał, myślał, wreszcie spytał: – Czyi wy ludzie? – My kniazia Jaremy. – A kogóż wy będziecie rizaty? Chłopi spojrzeli po sobie. – Jego? – spytał dziad. – Ne zderżymo... – Oj, ne zderżyte, ditki, ne zderżyte. Bywał ja i w Łubniach i widział kniazia na własne oczy. Straszny on! Kiedy krzyknie, drzewa drżą w lesie, a jak nogą tupnie, jar się robi. Jego i korol boitsia, i hetmany słuchają, i wszyscy się jego boją. A wojska więcej u niego niż u chana i u sułtana. Ne zderżyte, ditki, ne zderżyte. Nie wy jego poszukacie, ale on was poszuka. A jeszcze tego nie wiecie, co ja wiem, że jemu wszystkie Lachy przyjdą w pomoc, a to znajte: szczo Lach, to szabla! Ponure milczenie zapanowało w gromadzie; dziad brząknął znów w teorban i mówił dalej, podniósłszy twarz ku księżycowi: – Idzie kniaź, idzie, a przy nim tyle krasnych kit i chorągwi, ile gwiazd na niebie, a bodiaków na stepie. Leci przed nim wiater i jęczy, a znajete, ditki, dlaczego on jęczy? Nad waszą dolą on jęczy. Leci przed nim śmierć–matka z kosą i dzwoni, a wiecie, dlaczego dzwoni? Na wasze szyje dzwoni. – Hospody, pomyłuj! – ozwały się ciche, przerażone głosy. I znowu słychać było tylko bicie młotów. – Kto tu kniaziowy komysar? – pytał dziad. – Pan Gdeszyński. – A gdzie on? – Uciekł. – A czemu on uciekł? – Bo słyszał, że dla nas spisy taj kosy kują, tak się przeląkł i uciekł. – Tym gorzej, bo on o was kniaziowi doniesie. – Coś ty, didu, kraczesz jak kruk! – rzekł stary chłop. – A tak my i wierzymy, że na paniw czarna godzina nadchodzi. I nie będzie ich ani na ruskim, ani na tatarskim brzegu, ni panów, ni kniaziów, tylko Kozaki, wolni ludzie będą – i nie będzie ni czynszu, ni czopowego, ni suchomielszczyzny, ni przewozowego, i nie będzie Żydów, bo tak stoi w piśmie od Chrystusa, o którym ty sam powiadał. A Chmiel taki, jak i kniaź mocny. Naj sia poprobujut. – Dajże mu Boże! – mówił did. – Ciężka nasza chłopska dola, a dawniej inaczej bywało. – Czyja ziemia? kniazia; czyj step? kniazia; czyj las? czyje stada? kniazia; a dawniej był boży las, boży step; kto przyszedł pierwszy, to wziął i nikomu nie był powinien. Teraz wsio paniw a kniaziej... – Dobra wasza, ditki – rzekł dziad – ale ja wam jedną rzecz powiem. Sami wiecie, że tu kniaziowi nie zdzierżycie, więc oto, co powiem: kto chce paniw rizaty, niech się tu nie ostaje, póki się Chmiel z kniaziem nie popróbuje, ale niech do Chmiela ucieka – i to zaraz jutro, bo kniaź już w drodze. Jeśli jego pan Gdeszyński do Demianówki namówi, to nie będzie on kniaź was tu żywił, ale do ostatniego wybije – tak wy do Chmiela uciekajcie. Im was więcej tam będzie, tym Chmiel łatwiej sobie poradzi. O! a ciężką on ma przed sobą robotę. Hetmany naprzód i wojsk koronnych bez liku, a potem kniaź od hetmanów mocniejszy. Lećcie wy, ditki, pomagać Chmielowi i Zaporożcom, bo oni, niebożęta, nie wydzierżą – a przecie za waszą to oni swobodę i za wasze dobro z panami się biją. Lećcie, to się i przed kniaziem ocalicie, i Chmielowi pomożecie. – Wże prawdu każe! – ozwały się głosy w gromadzie. – Dobrze mówi. – Mudryj did! – To ty widział kniazia w drodze? – Widzieć, nie widziałem, alem w Browarkach słyszał, że już ruszył z Łubniów; pali i ścina, gdzie jedną spisę znajdzie: ziemię i niebo zostawia. – Hospody pomyłuj ! – A gdzie nam Chmiela szukać? – Po to ja tu, ditki, przyszedł, żeby wam powiedzieć, gdzie Chmiela szukać. Pójdźcie wy, dzieci, do Zołotonoszy, a potem do Trechtymirowa pójdziecie i tam już Chmiel będzie na was czekał, tam się też ze wszystkich wsiów, sadyb i chutorów ludzie zbiorą, tam i Tatary przyjdą, bo inaczej kniaź wszystkim wam by po ziemi, po matce, chodzić nie dał. – A wy, ojcze, pójdziecie z nami? – Pójść, nie pójdę, bo stare nogi ziemia już ciągnie. Ale mnie telegę zaprzężcie, taj pojadę z wami. A przed Zołotonoszą pójdę naprzód zobaczyć, czy tam pańskich żołnirów nie ma. Jak będą, to ominiemy i prosto na Trechtymirów pociągniem. Tam już kozacki kraj. A teraz mnie jeść i pić dajcie, bom ja stary głodny i pachołek mój głodny. Jutro rano ruszymy, a po drodze o panu Potockim i o kniaziu Jaremie wam zaśpiewam. Oj, srogie to lwy! Wielkie będzie przelanie krwi na Ukrainie, niebo czerwieni się okrutnie, a i miesiąc jakoby we krwi pływa. Proście wy, ditki, zmiłowania bożego, bo niejednemu nie chodzić już długo po bożym świecie. Słyszał ja też, że upiory z mogił wstają i wyją. Jakiś przestrach ogarnął zgromadzone chłopstwo. Mimo woli zaczęli się oglądać i żegnać, i szeptać między sobą. Na koniec jeden wykrzyknął: – Do Zołotonoszy! – Do Zołotonoszy! – powtórzyli wszyscy, jakby tam właśnie była ucieczka i ocalenie. – W Trechtymirówl – Na pohybel Lachom i panom! Nagle młody jakiś kozaczek wystąpił naprzód, potrząsnął spisą i krzyknął: – Bat'ki ! a kiedy jutro do Zołotonoszy idziem, to dziś chodźmy na komisarski dwór! – Na komisarski dwór! – krzyknęło od razu kilkadziesiąt głosów. – Spalić! dobro zabrać! Ale dziad, który dotąd głowę miał spuszczoną na piersi, podniósł ją i rzekł: – Ej, ditki, nie chodźcie wy na komisarski dwór i nie palcie go, bo będzie łycho. Kniaź tu może gdzie blisko z wojskiem krąży; łunę zobaczy, to przyjdzie i będzie łycho. Lepiej wy mnie jeść dajcie i nocleg pokażcie. Siedzieć wam cicho, nie hulaty po pasikam. – Prawdu każe! – odezwało się kilka głosów. – Prawdu każe, a ty, Maksym, durny! – Chodźcie, ojcze, do mnie na chleb i sól, i na miodu kwaterkę, a podjecie, to pójdziecie spać na siano do odryny – rzekł stary chłop zwracając się do dziada. Zagłoba wstał i pociągnął Helenę za rękaw świtki. Kniaziówna spała. – Zmordowało się pacholę, to choć i przy młotach usnęło – rzekł pan Zagłoba. A w duszy pomyślał sobie: „O słodka niewinności, która wśród spis i nożów spać możesz! Widać, anieli niebiescy cię strzegą, a przy tobie i mnie ustrzegą.” Zbudził ją i poszli ku wsi, która leżała nieco opodal. Noc była pogodna, cicha – goniło ich echo bijących młotów. Stary chłop szedł naprzód, by drogę w ciemnościach pokazać, a pan Zagłoba udając, że pacierz odmawia, mruczał monotonnym głosem: – O hospody Boże, pomyłuj nas hrisznych...Widzisz waćpanna!... Świataja–Preczystaja... Cóż byśmy zrobili nie mając chłopskiego przebrania?... Jako wże na zemli i dosza ku nebesech... Jeść dostaniemy, a jutro pojedziemy ku Zołotonoszy miasto iść piechotą... Amin, amin, amin... Można się spodziewać, że Bohun trafi tu naszym śladem, bo go nie oszukają nasze fortele... Amin, amin!... Ale już będzie za późno, bo w Prochorówce Dniepr przejedziemy, a tam już moc hetmańska... Diawoł błahougodnyku ne straszen. Amin... Tu za parę dni kraj będzie w ogniu, niech tylko książę za Dniepr ruszy... Amin... Żeby ich czarna śmierć wydusiła, niech im kat świeci... Słyszysz no waćpanna, jako tam wyją pod kuźnią? Amin... Ciężkie na nas przyszły terminy, ale kpem jestem, jeśli waćpanny z nich nie wydobędę, choćbyśmy mieli do samej Warszawy uciekać. – A co tam mruczycie, ojcze? – pytał chłop. – Nic, modlę się za wasze zdrowie. Amin, amin... – A ot, i moja chata... – Sława Bohu. – Na wiki wikiw. – Proszę na chleb–sól. – Bóg nagrodzi. W kilka chwil później dziad pokrzepiał się silnie baraniną popijając obficie miodem, a nazajutrz rano ruszył wraz z pacholęciem wygodną telegą ku Zołotonoszy, eskortowany przez kilkudziesięciu konnych chłopów zbrojnych w spisy i kosy. Jechali na Kawrajec, Czarnobaj i Kropiwnę. Po drodze widzieli, że wrzało już wszystko. Chłopi wszędzie zbroili się, kuźnice po jarach pracowały od rana do nocy i tylko straszna potęga, straszne imię księcia Jeremiego wstrzymywało jeszcze krwawy wybuch. Tymczasem za Dnieprem burza rozszalała się z całą wściekłością. Wieść o klęsce korsuńskiej rozbiegła się lotem błyskawicy po całej Rusi, więc zrywał się, kto żył. Ogniem i mieczem 20